titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Sisko "Diamondback"
Appearance :Diamondback is a gold and black snake with a diamond-scale pattern running down her back. She measures 16 feet long from her nose to the tip of her tail. Like any of her species, Sisko can alter her scale color at will. Her hood, when open, displays a large diamond on the back, as well as two smaller diamonds to replace the eye-like pattern most of her species has. Her body is quite muscular. Her eyes are golden slits, like most of her species. Her straight black hair is about two feet long, usually tied up in a ponytail. :Sisko's total weight of 501 pounds is spread out over the entirety of her 16-foot body, meaning that at any given point, only a fraction of this weight is on the ground at any given time. Because of this, she would not crush anyone caught beneath her from sheer weight alone. Clothing :Sisko wears a perfectly normal T-shirt for her typical clothing. Notable Equipment Sniper Rifle :INFO Personality :Unlike her mother, Sisko is very quiet and even somewhat shy. She prefers to stay out of sight of other species for both safety reasons and her shy streak. Only a few have met the naga, and usually she flees immediately unless they appear curious. She is highly intelligent and a bit cold, but she's nowhere near as dark as her mother. She is, in fact, "good." While shy and apprehensive around others, backing her into a corner releases the deadly naga inside. She prefers to use her paralytic venom, but if someone threatens her, she's not above the occasional lethal bite. Powers and Abilities Active Camouflage :Sisko's active camouflage ensures that visual observation is very difficult, if not impossible. Her scales can change at will, allowing her to blend with any environment. She is undetectable to thermal vision due to being cold-blooded, as her body temperature remains the same as the ambient temperature around her. Armored Scales :Though no match for high powered weapons, or even a well-aimed small blade, Sisko's scales provide almost the same protection as a full Kevlar suit, ensuring that her foes have to work to harm her more than a painful bruise. Venoms :Unlike her mother's venom lethal venom, Sisko's is deadly, but not quite as potent. It requires an injection of 300 milligrams to kill the one she bites, as opposed to her mother's more-used, and thus adapted, venom. Due to her youth, it also takes longer for this lethality to take effect, resulting in five days of pain before the poison kills her victim. When she bites, she can inject up to 200 milligrams of venom at a time. The only known antidote is a direct infusion of her species' blood. Vibration Sense :This ability allows Sisko to navigate and locate things via vibrations. It also enables her to "hear" despite being deaf. Weaknesses :Being cold blooded means she has a very adverse reaction to the cold. Too cold she'll go into hibernation, and the colder the environment the more sluggish she is. When in hibernation her scales return to the black and gold of her natural colors, meaning if she'd been stealthing she's suddenly visible. She can also be detected by more acute senses of hearing. :Piercing weapons such as spears and arrows can penetrate her scales with relative ease. :Finally, her sense of hearing is dependent on vibration, ensuring a good two seconds of delay before she can react to anything purely sound-related. Aside from this, however, she is deaf; though she's learned to understand languages as vibrations. Other Abilities :Coiling, swallowing, thermal vision. Relationships Family :Sisko also possesses a great deal of siblings, but none of them are currently on earth. Teen Titans :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Born from a clutch of eggs her mother laid before meeting Seris and going off to earth, Sisko never really knew her mother and never knew her father period. Like with most of her siblings as soon as they hatched they were on their own. Without Shissar to guide her though Sisko was actually picked up by law enforcement agents on the world she was hatched. She was originally apprehended as an attempt to draw Shissar out of hiding, but after some research and Sisko explaining how the naga species tends to live when it comes to their young, they realized that they couldn't use her to do much of anything regarding her mother. :Once it was confirmed that Shissar had escaped the planet with an unknown accomplice on an unregistered ship, Sisko was released from 'protective custody' and she disappeared. Her time in custody had however taught her to stay out of sight, so she did. Quite well in fact, as a bounty hunter who's only contact with the police was the bounties she delivered with a note detailing where to send the bounty money to. After collecting enough to escape on a similarly unregistered ship as her mother, Sisko disappeared entirely. She'd done research, and found that there were no real threats to her on the planet she intended to go to. At least not yet. Sure, the brotherhood of Evil was there, but she figured she could avoid them and live a peaceful, quiet life in the middle of nowhere. :So that's exactly what she's done. For the past few years Sisko has hidden herself on the outskirts of civilization, specifically Tropica City. She avoids the citizens of said city like the plague usually, only a few managing to ever catch sight of her, and only for a split second before her camouflage has them thinking it was just a hallucination. One Exception to this is a young girl who found her way into Sisko's home (a hole in the ground, but home none-the-less) and was the one responsible for giving her the codename Diamondback, after seeing the diamond pattern scales down her back. The girl was returned to the city unharmed, though she's annoyed nobody believes her about the giant snake in the forests outside the city that talked to her. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Teen Titans Category:Naga Category:Ironskinned Category:Invisibility Category:Venomous Category:Vibration Sensors Category:Thermal Vision Category:Gunslingers Category:Titans Together